Darkness
by lackingcutiepie6
Summary: Once he got close enough, I kicked him hard in the chest – with the sound of something cracking – making him fall onto the ground. I went to kick and squirm, but the faceless man had already wrapped a few tentacles around my legs, making me immobile. Rated T CUZ ITS JEFF AND SLENDERMAN!


**I couldn't sleep… listened to some awesome music and then this came to my mind. **

**Heh ^^" Sorryyyy! The music I was listening to was Nightcore I Don't Wanna Die.**

* * *

I ran through the forest as fast as my feet could go, my kendo stick in hand and blood running down slowly from my head. I knew I wasn't alone in the forest, but something was just gnawing at me to lower my guard – as if what just happened just half an hour ago wasn't real.

* * *

_~One Hour Ago~_

I walked over to Mom, who was cooking what seemed to be hamburger meat. "Oohh, I see meat! What are we having for dinner? Tacos? Nachos? Macaroni and Meat? Something that deals with meat?" I asked, half serious and half joking. Mom laughed and pointed over at a cabinet with the wooden spoon she was using, "Tacos, and can you get some taco seasoning from the cabinet please?" I nodded, reaching over her shoulder to open the cabinet door when Dad was suddenly screaming from outside.

Reflexes kicked in and I instantly fell to the floor in a crouch, moving lightly so as to not make noise. Mom turned off the stove top and went into a crouch position as well. The sound of hurried footsteps passed by from outside and the front door opened and closed, Dad running into the kitchen with a hand over his side.

Mom gasped quietly, putting a hand over her mouth. "H-honey… what happened..?" Dad didn't answer, leaning against the wall and slowly sliding down to the floor while blood seeped through his fingers. I crouched over to the kitchen door and closed it, locking it as soon as the front door opened slowly – making a loud creak.

Everyone went quiet, standing perfectly still as the floorboards in the main room creaked and moan – footsteps walking around in there. The footsteps started to get a bit close to the door, almost putting me in a panic. While Mom and my eyes were fixated on the door, Dad had opened a secret door that lead under the stairs where my kendo stick was – a sturdy bamboo sword I used a few years ago.

Dad brought up my attention while the footsteps got just a little bit closer to the door, beckoning me to go into the little hiding spot. I nodded, crawling over to him quietly and quickly getting inside. I went to get Mom's attention but the door knob started to turn a little bit, stopping halfway because I had locked it.

The person behind the door continued to mess with the knob, before knocking on it. "Helloooo? Anyone in heereee?" the stranger said, laughing. Slam! The door shook, as if an incredible amount of weight just made contact with it. Another hit and the wood started to splinter, making Mom scream in panic as she backed up into the wall behind her.

Another hit to the door and it swung open, revealing a pale man in a white jacket – a smile wider than any normal human being as he held his bloodied knife close to him. "Peek a boo!" Mom screamed again, curled up in a ball in the corner of the kitchen. Before I could react, Dad shut the door to the hidden room – blocking me off from all of the chaos with only a kendo stick.

I was frozen, eyes wide with fear as I stared at the now closed door, trembling as I could hear the screams of my mom and dad slowly fade off into silence. The mad man laughed, his footsteps fading away as he walked off.

* * *

_~Present~_

_Run. Run. Don't stop. _My breathing was becoming uneven as I continued to run, finding myself climbing a tree to get away from the mad man. I climbed halfway up the tree and looked down, the man staring back at me. As he stared a chill ran down my back, making me shiver and turn around. Bad Idea. I was met with a white, face-less head that was 'looking' at me.

I screamed, backing away from it – completely ignoring my footing. I slipped off the branch and started to fall, holding my kendo stick close. I suddenly stopped falling, my eyes shut so I didn't see anything. I felt myself getting raised a bit and decided to open my eyes a little. I was still a few feet off the ground… upside down (of course). Looking in front of me I could see the mad man that always smile walk closer, his bloodied knife shining in the moonlight.

Looking up I saw the faceless man, holding one of my legs with a tentacle connected to his back. I was going to die if I didn't fight, I thought looking over at my kendo stick, but I haven't used that thing in years. Well, time to take chances. I looked back at the knife wielder, readying my kendo stick. Just a little closer….one more step…BAM.

Smacked the man in the temple, making him stumble to the side and almost fall to the ground. The faceless thing dropped me to the ground, picking me up again by the arms. The knife wielder walked over to me again, a bit more cautious than last time – but still he was stupid.

Once he got close enough, I kicked him hard in the chest – with the sound of something cracking – making him fall onto the ground. I went to kick and squirm, but the faceless man had already wrapped a few tentacles around my legs, making me immobile.

The knife wielder growled, getting up and dusting himself before walking right up to my face and placing the knife to it, "Such a squirmer…" I spat on his face, ticking him off even more. " You know what! You're getting annoying! There is no point to have fun with you," he growled at me, moving his knife to my heart.

I started to tremble, making the man laugh. Even though it was a quick motion, I could still feel the blade go right through my clothing – penetrating my skin and through my heart. Then, darkness. I fought my battle, and I lost. But hey, I get to be with my family. That's a plus, right..?

_**End**_


End file.
